Heracross
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexsinnoh=062 |dexunova= |dexcokalos=131 |dexalola= |gen=Generation II |species=Single Horn Pokémon |type=Bug |type2=Fighting |metheight=1.5 m |imheight=4'11" |metweight=54.0 kg |imweight=119.0 lbs. |ability=Guts Swarm |dw=Moxie |egg1=Bug |body=12 |color=Blue |male=50 |2-name=Mega Heracross |2-jname=メガヘラクロス Mega Herakurosu |2-ndex=214M |2-ndexprev=Shuckle |2-ndexnext=Sneasel |2-dexjohto= / |2-dexhoenn= / |2-dexsinnoh=062 |2-dexunova= |2-dexcokalos=131 |2-dexalola= |2-gen=Generation II |2-species=Single Horn Pokémon |2-type=Bug |2-type2=Fighting |2-imweight=137.8 lbs. |2-metweight=65.2 kg |2-imheight=5'07" |2-metheight=1.7 m |2-ability=Skill Link |2-egg1=Bug |2-body=12 |2-color=Blue |2-male=50 }}Category:Mega Pokémon Heracross (Japanese: ヘラクロス Herakurosu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Heracross is a large, blue, winged bipedal beetle. It has a capsule-shaped thorax similar to Pinsir's, a pair of yellow eyes and two clawed arms and feet. Growing from its head is a large T-shaped horn, which is flanked on either side by a smaller antenna. Heracross' horn shape depends on its gender. Heracross's shiny variation is all pink as opposed to its regular blue. Males differ from females in that the female's horn ends in a heart shape. Gender differences Male Heracross have a pointed horn like the image above. Female Heracross have a heart-shaped tip on their horn. Behavior Heracross is a powerful but docile Pokémon. Its natural habitat is forests and its diet consists of tree sap, nectar and honey. Heracross are also shown to work with Butterfree in the wild in order to share sap to eat. Its strength is such that it can topple large trees if it so wished. Heracross's main weapon is its large horn, of which it is particularly proud. However, it only uses it in the wild to deter its foes, not hurt them. Heracross often fight using brute strength, usually pushing pack their foes and lifting them with their arms and horn. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Heracross= |-| Mega Heracross= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Arm Thrust'|15|100|20|Fighting|Physical|Tough|1|0}} 1 |Bullet Seed|25|100|30|Grass|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 1 |Night Slash|70|100|15|Dark|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 1 |Horn Attack|65|100|25|Normal|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 1 |[[Endure]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Tough|3|0}} 7 |[[Feint]]|30|100|10|Normal|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 10 |Aerial Ace|60|—|20|Flying|Physical|Cool|2|0}} 16 |Chip Away|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|2|0}} 19 |[[Counter]]|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical|Tough|2|0}} 25 |Fury Attack|15|85|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 28 |'Brick Break'|75|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 31 |'Pin Missile'|25|95|20|Bug|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 34 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 37 |'Megahorn'|120|85|10|Bug|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 43 |'Close Combat'|120|100|5|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 46 |'Reversal'|—|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Cool|1|0}} |-| Generation V= 1 |Night Slash|70|100|15|Dark|Physical}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 1 |Horn Attack|65|100|25|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Endure]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 7 |Fury Attack|15|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 10 |Aerial Ace|60|—|20|Flying|Physical}} 16 |Chip Away|70|100|20|Normal|Physical}} 19 |[[Counter]]|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical}} 25 |'Brick Break'|75|100|15|Fighting|Physical}} 28 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 34 |'Close Combat'|120|100|5|Fighting|Physical}} 37 |[[Feint]]|30|100|10|Normal|Physical}} 43 |'Reversal'|—|100|15|Fighting|Physical}} 46 |'Megahorn'|120|85|10|Bug|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |Bulk Up|—|—|20|Fighting|Status}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime In the Pokémon anime, Ash catches a Heracross in the episode A Sappy Ending. The Heracross is powerful, but also is distracted by sap, to the point where he tries to feed off the nectar of Ash's Bulbasaur's flower bulb when Bulbasaur is in sight. He is currently at Professor Oak's lab. * Conway's Heracross * Barry's Heracross * Forrest's Heracross * Gordon's Heracross * Kato's Heracross * Alva's Heracross * Harriet's Heracross Trainers with a Heracross * Ash * Gordon * Conway * Barry * Kato * Alva (formerly) Trivia * Heracross was thought to be a pre-evolution of Pinsir before the release of Pokémon Gold and Silver. * Despite being able to fly, it is unable to learn Fly and is not a -type Pokémon. * It is the first / -type Pokémon, the second and third being Buzzwole and Pheromosa, although they are Ultra Beasts. * This Pokémon is modeled after the Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle, an insect that is used as a reference in many well known anime/manga. * As of USUM, the only three -type moves that Heracross can learn are Megahorn, Bug Bite & Pin Missile. * Heracross almost resembles to Ballistamon from Digimon Fusion. Gallery 214Heracross_OS_anime.png 214Heracross_OS_anime_2.png 214Heracross-Mega XY anime.png 214Heracross_Dream.png 214Heracross_Mega_Dream.png 214Heracross_Pokemon_Stadium.png 214Heracross Pokémon Colosseum.png Heracross trophy SSBM.png Heracross-GO.png Heracross GO Shiny.png fr:Scarhino Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon